


Am I Crazy to Crave this Love?

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: When he's young, Greenberg falls in love with the wrong guy.Years later, it ends up he wasn't really wrong at all.For Day 2 of Greenberg Appreciation Week





	Am I Crazy to Crave this Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Titled for Future Animals' _Crazy Love_

The buzzer rings in Zac’s ears far longer than it's actual length.  He stares at the scoreboard and frowns.

 

“Greenberg!”  Jackson snarls at his teammate.  He pulls his helmet off and chucks it at the slightly smaller boy.  Zac smacks the helmet with his crosse and Jackson shoves him to the ground instead.  “What the FUCK was that.”

 

“Hey, Jackson, hey.”  Danny jogs up to them, mask in hand.  “Back off man. That wasn't his fault, it was mine.  Check yourself, man.”

 

“Sorry.”  Zac sighs and pulls himself up off the ground and picks up the helmet.  He holds it out to his seething captain. He raises his voice a bit more over the noise of the other team's celebration.  He presses Jackson's helmet to the captain's chest. “I'm sorry we lost, Jack. I really am.”

 

He lets go when Jackson moves to hold his helmet and heads toward the locker room.

 

“You good, Zac?”  Danny raises his brow at his shorter teammate before glaring daggers at his best friend.

 

“Yeah, I'm out.  See you guys at practice next week.”

 

Zac hears Danny Mahealani, wonderful guy that he is, yelling at his best friend for his behavior.  He shakes his head and tunes it out. He enters the locker room and walks past McCall and Stilinski, arguing in hushed tones about something, as usual.  They smack his shoulder as he passes, Scott adding a “nice game, man.”

 

Coach ignores Zac’s goodbye as usual, too busy mumbling to himself about worthless high schoolers.  He picks his duffel out of his locker and walks out the front door of the school.

 

Minutes later, Zac stumbles out of his 02’ Camry, tearing off his shoes and chucking them on the porch before fishing his keys from his backpack.  He hears the engine of the familiar car pull up before he can open the front door. His shoulders slump in defeat.

 

The telltale car door slam of Jackson Whittemore makes him decide to give up and slump against the door.

 

“Greenberg, I'm sor-”

 

“ **_Don't_ ** .”  Zac sobs out.  Or maybe it's a laugh.  He's not sure.

 

“I'm just so… You don't understand!”

 

“I don't understand?”  Zac turns on Jackson, who is standing at the bottom on his porch steps with a pathetic frown on his perfectly sculpted face.  “No, you know what? Fuck this, Jax. I get it.  _ You're _ the one who doesn't understand.”

 

“Baby, I'm-”

 

“Stop!   _ Stop! _  Just stop.”  Zac feels tears on his cheeks.  Must be a sob then. “I don't know what the fuck is going on this year, Whittemore.  I don't why the fuck you decided to find comfort here, in  _ my fucking bed _ , but it stops now.”

 

Jackson looks down and then back toward his car, as if checking if anyone can hear them.

 

“Get back in that shitty tin racecar, you piece of human garbage.”  Zac sneers. “I'm sick of being your secret. I'm sick of being your whore.  I'm sick of fucking  _ loving _ you.”

 

Jackson opens his mouth, but then seems to think better of it.  His eyes are watery.

 

Zac turns away.

 

“When this shit is over…”  Jackson spits out, voice thick enough to pull at Zac's heartstrings.  “I swear, Zac. When this this is over, I promise I will make this up to you… I just-”

 

“You can't explain it, I know!”  Zac shouts at his own front door, banging his fist on it once then taking a deep breath.  “Just leave. And don't talk to me anymore off the field.”

 

Zac runs inside and into a scalding hot shower before he can listen to how long it takes Jackson to leave his porch.

 

He stays in the shower long enough to plan his escape from this god forsaken town.  Soon after, he sticks to that plan, leaving Beacon Hills in the dust.

 

*****

 

Zac rubs his wrists where the wolfsbane ropes had been binding them.  He doesn't have super powers, but he also doesn't fall victim to dirty Hunter tricks.

 

“Greenberg?”  Stiles’ indignant, whiny voice carries down the hall, prompting Zac to take the next turn.  “Wait, like…  **_Greenberg?_ **  As in-”

 

“Yes, you fucknut, Greenberg.  Zac Greenberg. My fiance. He’s here somewhere.  They took him because he's from a family of witches.  Got magic in his blood. Always did. Little asshole never told anyone, but-”

 

“Babe, why are you telling everyone my secrets?”  Zac scolds fondly, walking into the room with a stern look on his handsome face.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ , it's Greenberg.”  Stiles squeals with an incredulous laugh.  “You actually meant… Greenberg. Wow. Bro, you got… wow.”

 

“Really, Lyds?”  Jackson eyes his exgirlfriend and her companion judgementally (and with a smidge of jealousy that makes Zac smirk) before parting from his hug with his ex to cross the room to kiss his fiance.

 

“Technically, weren't not a thing.”  Lydia winces in shame. “He's at the FBI academy, so we're not… yeah.”

 

“Well I never…” Stiles turns to Lydia, offended.  His hand splayed across his chest dramatically. She rolls her eyes but pries his fingers from his shirt and laces their fingers together.

 

“Lydia.”  Zac smiles tightly.  “Sorry for sleeping with the love of your life.”

 

“Oh babes.”  Lydia fake frowns.  “Its not your fault he's gay.”

 

Jackson and Stiles glare at their significant others and then each other's before insisting simultaneously that they “get the fuck out and help Scott.”

 

Almost twenty-four hours later, Zac looks around the Sheriff's house at the people he met in the past day, and the people he hadn't seen in years.  He smiles when he feels Jackson's arms wind around his waist from behind.

 

“Thank you for coming back with me.”  Jackson whispers against the shell if his ear.

 

“Babe, I always wanted to be part of your life, and you know that.”

 

“I know, I know.  And I am so sorry-”

 

Zac turns and crushes his lips to Jackson’s.  He pulls away after a moment and grins at his partner of almost a year.

 

“You know, I didn't believe you that day.  The last time I saw you in Beacon Hills.” Zac smiles sadly at the memory.  “I should have. That kanima shit? I wish I was there for you, sure. But babe, you did what you had to, keeping me at a distance, and I understand..  You've more than made it up to me. Just like you promised.”

 

“I love you.”  Jackson laughs against Zac’s lips and they kiss until Scott comes over and envelopes them in a hug and enthusiastic conversation.

 

Zac Greenberg never thought he'd be so happy to be back home.


End file.
